


Ostrze sprzed wieków

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, wspomnienia, łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Gdy kompania Thorina odpoczywa w Rivendell, Gandalf ma coś do pokazania.





	Ostrze sprzed wieków

**Ostrze sprzed wieków**

               

                – Cóż to za hałaśliwą kompanię przyprowadziłeś do nas, Mithrandirze? – zagadnął czarodzieja Glorfindel. – Stajnia pełna kuców, a towarzystwo słychać aż tutaj.

                Gandalf wyjaśnił pokrótce, kim były przyprowadzone przez niego krasnoludy i jaki był cel ich podróży. Glorfindel nie wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale też niewiele było rzeczy, które budziłyby jego zdziwienie. Zaniepokoił się raczej informacją o trollach, które kompania spotkała podczas swojej podróży.

                – Widzieliśmy ślady ich bytności ostatnimi czasy – przytaknął. – Synowie Elronda początkowo chcieli je wytropić, ale zawróciliśmy do domu po większy oddział.

                – Możecie się nie kłopotać, zostały na stałe kilka dni drogi na wschód, nieopodal traktu – stwierdził Gandalf. – Choć niewykluczone, że w pobliżu Imladris włóczą się jakieś inne; tamte zdążyły się nieźle zadomowić. Właśnie, gdzie Elrohir i Elladan? Wróciliście przecież razem?

                – Próbują dopilnować, żeby Estel trzymał się z dala od naszych gości. – Elf uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

                Gandalf pokiwał głową; wiedział, że Elrond ze wszystkich sił starał się utrzymać istnienie chłopca w tajemnicy, a ludzkie dziecko między elfami z pewnością wzbudziłoby zainteresowanie. Nie było też nic dziwnego w tym, że wścibski dziesięciolatek będzie chciał przyjrzeć się krasnoludom i hobbitowi, których nigdy przedtem nie widział.

                – Później ich znajdę – zdecydował czarodziej. – Z tobą przede wszystkim chciałem porozmawiać.

                – Tak? – Glorfindel posłał mu zaintrygowane spojrzenie.

                – Mam coś, co, jak sądzę, powinno cię zainteresować – to mówiąc, Gandalf dobył miecza wciąż wiszącego u pasa i podał elfowi; ostrze zalśniło w świetle latarni.

                Glorfindelowi zabrakło słów. Chwycił miecz jak w półśnie, przejechał czubkami palców wzdłuż ostrza. W półmroku zdawało się, że cała sylwetka elfa rozjarzyła się wewnętrznym światłem, klinga puszczała wesołe oczko na ścianę.

                – Elrond go rozpoznał – odezwał się cicho Gandalf. – Znaleźliśmy Glamdringa i Orkrista w jaskini trolli – wyjaśnił, podczas gdy Glorfindel jak urzeczony wpatrywał się w broń Turgona.

                – Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę to ostrze – powiedział elf. – Dobrze jest widzieć, że przetrwało tyle zmian na tym świecie.

                – Jeżeli zechcesz, jest twój – zaoferował nieoczekiwanie Gandalf, a Glorfindel spojrzał na niego w szczerym zdumieniu.

                –Dlaczego? Jeżeli Elrond nie zażądał go od ciebie jako spuścizny po przodkach, ja tym bardziej nie mam do tego prawa – zauważył.

                – Jesteś z Gondolinu, uszanuję to. – Gandalf nie wycofał się, patrzył na elfa poważnym wzrokiem, pewny swego zdania.

                – Nie, Mithrandirze. – Glorfindel skłonił głowę i podał mu miecz. – To szczodra propozycja z twojej strony i dziękuję ci za to, ale z Gondolinu byłem w poprzednim życiu. Niech cię Glamdring chroni, skoro nie stępiał przez tyle wieków. Mm przeczucie, że wyratuje cię z niejednej opresji.

 


End file.
